Interesting Times
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: A drabble story using 100 Drabble Challenge. Neal wanted an interesting case, now he and Peter must find a kidnapped teen before things take a turn for the worse. Can they save her or is there something else going on?
1. Introduction

Neal waited patiently for Peter to return from the bathroom. In the man's hands was a small stress ball shaped like the world. He tossed it up and down, catching it every time.

Humming to himself, Neal wondered if he and Peter would get any interesting cases anytime soon. The past week had been boring for him, though Peter had said that boring cases meant nothing big was happening…which, in a way was good, not that Neal would ever admit that to Peter.

When Peter returned from the bathroom he had a file in his hands. "We've got a case."

**Word count: 100 words**

**Word: Introduction**

**A/N: I don't remember who did this but someone did a story with using only one-shots, I've decided to do a White Collar version. I typed in the '100 Drabble challenge' or whatever on Bing(dot)com and received a list of 100 words. For those of you that noticed it is the same set as the Harry Potter ones I'm doing, but this actually has a storyline! **


	2. Love

Previously: When Peter returned from the bathroom he had a file in his hands. "We've got a case."

"What's it about?" Neal questioned as Peter walked behind his desk and snatched the stress ball from the ex-con's hands.

"A seventeen year old went missing yesterday." Peter explained, "Her father's a big time art collector—"

"So someone kidnapped her and wants a painting?" Neal guessed, standing in front of the desk. "Did the kidnapper make any demands yet?"

Peter shook his head, opening the file and pulling out a piece of paper before reading, "I've taken the thing you love the most."

Neal raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"That's it."

"So why are we dealing with a kidnapping?"

**Word count: 100**

**Word: Love**


	3. Light

Previously:"So why are we dealing with a kidnapping?"

"Because, our suspect is an art forger," Peter explained as he pulled another paper out of the file, "His name is Michael O'Shea."

"That name sounds familiar." Neal muttered mostly to himself, looking at the file where a picture of O'Shea was.

Peter raised an eyebrow but Neal didn't continue. "We are going to talk to the father, then in a few hours we'll meet back here with Jones and Lauren. They're going through all of O'Shea's aliases."

The ex-con nodded, then something occurred to him. As Neal's gaze shifted back to the photo, he realized who they were dealing with.

**Word Count: 100**

**Word: Light (**You probably can't really tell but I used 'light' as the 'good guys', including Peter, Neal, Lauren Cruz, and Jones.**)**


	4. Dark

Previously: The ex-con nodded, then something occurred to him. As Neal's gaze shifted back to the photo, he realized who they were dealing with.

Neal swallowed at some distant memories. Peter glanced up at him, noticing the slight recognition on his face.

"Let me guess, you know 'im?" Peter sighed quietly, shutting the folder and standing up.

"You could say that…." The ex-con replied hesitantly. At Peter's glare he continued, "We ran a con together before you caught me the first time. This guy's dangerous, Peter. The only reason he's labeled under the White Collar Division is because he gets other people to do his dirty work."

Peter grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and led his partner out the door.

**Word count: 100 (as always)**

**Word: Dark (**opposite of our good guy team mentioned in previous chapter, this one talks about how O'Shea is dangerous)

**A/N: I'm also completely ticked right now. Just found out Supernatural has been bumped to next week, so now us Supernatural fans are on another week hiatus! It's criminal! No pun intended.**

**Also, saw the episode last night of WC...not exactly what I picture of how everyone met...which is why I'm doing a series on how I think everyone met...'Young Caffrey' will be coming to fanfiction(dot)net soon...hopefully...  
**

**Reviews highly appreciated!**


	5. Past

Previously: Peter grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and led his partner out the door.

During the car ride to Mr. McCoy's home, the missing teen's father, Neal thought back to the last time he'd seen O'Shea.

He'd been introduced to the man by one of Neal's old friends, who'd said O'Shea was great at running multi-person cons. The man apparently had a great reputation, though Neal had never heard of him before. Once he'd met O'Shea, Neal instantly wasn't too fond of him. There was just something off about him that made Neal want to avoid the man altogether. Unfortunately for him, the man wanted Neal on his newest 'con team'.

"Here we are,"

_Word Count: 100 (shocker, huh?)_

_Word: Past_

**A/N: Yes, a second update so soon! I felt a little guilty when I saw that I hadn't posted anything in four days and thought, "Well…I guess I could….Heck, why not?"**

**And to amend my last AN from the previous chapter, Vampire Diaries isn't replacing Supernatural this week Nikita is.**

**Reviews? Why, they'd make my day!**


	6. Break

After knocking on the front door, Mr. McCoy answered and let them in. He led them to a living room with a comfy couch and a chair, McCoy took the chair. Neal and Peter sat on the couch. Before they had even begun questioning the man, they saw tears leak down his face.

_Poor guy,_ Neal thought as the man began to break.

"Mr. McCoy—" Peter started.

"Please, call me Jason." McCoy interrupted the FBI agent.

"Jason, when did your daughter go missing?"

"I came home from work and she wasn't in her room. She always comes straight home."

**Word Count: one hundred**

**Word: Break**

**Reviews appreciated very much.**


	7. Mail

Previously: "I came home from work and she wasn't in her room. She always comes straight home."

"What did you do then?" Peter pressed gently.

Jason wiped his eyes and replied, "I called around to see if she was at a friend's house, but none of them had seen her. Around eight o'clock a letter came through the mail slot in the door."

"And it was the note from O'Shea." Neal guessed, receiving a nod from McCoy.

"That's when I called the FBI, I have connections there."

Peter thanked the man for his time and promised he and Neal would get his daughter back. When they arrived at Peter's car Neal asked, "So O'Shea signed the note?"

**Word count: 100**

**Word: Mail**

**Again, sorry it's been a while. I'm supposed to be getting a new computer sometime in the very near future and thought it'd be pointless to write any…then I realized these were only 100 words and takes about five minutes to write.**


	8. Face & Drive

Previously: When they arrived at Peter's car Neal asked, "So O'Shea signed the note?"

"Yeah, he did." Peter replied as he climbed into the vehicle, Neal copying him. Peter started the car and pulled onto the road to return to the FBI building.

Neal sat back in the seat, mind racing. Why would O'Shea sign a kidnapping note? Unless…. "Peter, what if we aren't dealing with O'Shea? He's a smart guy, there's no way he'd admit to anything. A good con never admits to anything."

"No one can get a hold of him, he's basically fallen off the face of the Earth."

"But it could still be someone else after a rare painting only McCoy has. Not that I'm trying to defend him or anything, it just doesn't seem to be his way of dealing with things."

"Who do you have in mind then, Neal?" Peter asked as they continued on with the drive.

The ex-con shrugged, "It's just a suggestion. I can put in a few calls, though." His mind went to Mozzie and a few other contacts Neal had. "Maybe someone's—don't watch me watch the road!" Neal half-shouted as Peter looked at him just as the light turned red. Peter slammed on the brakes just in time fortunately for both men.

**Word Count: 200**

**Words: face & drive**

**I know this one was longer but I got to 100 words and thought, 'Crap.' Since I would be needing several words over 100 to finish Neal's sentences. So you technically got 3 updates in one day!**


	9. Breathe

"Breathe, just breathe Neal." Neal said to himself, taking a few shaky breaths. He shot a look to Peter who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"What is this? Yoga class? If you want we could just walk to the Bureau." Peter stepped on the gas as the light turned to green.

"Very funny, Peter." Neal muttered, sitting back in the passenger seat.

"I thought you were going to call your contacts."

"I will." Neal told him, at Peter's glare he explained, "My...contact still doesn't completely like the idea of you being around when we discuss things."

**Word Count: 100**

**Word: Breathe**

**Again...sorry it's been about a month since update but I haven't been motivated to continue this. But...then I remembered Tuesday=White Collar! ;) Hope tonight's episode rox some sox.**


	10. Memory

"I don't remember this O'Shea guy." Mozzie said, taking a sip of his wine.

Neal and Mozzie were in Neal's room at June's. It was just beginning to get dark out and the two were eating sandwiches. "I met him after that big job in Chicago." The ex-con said sadly.

"Oh, so while we weren't speaking you made a new friend."

"It's not like that, Mozz-"

Mozzie put up his hands, "I don't want to hear it! All water under the bridge."

"So you don't know him." Neal stated rather than asked. "Could you-"

"I'm already on it, Neal."

"Thanks."

**Word: Memory**

**Word Count: 100**

**Hm...so what happened in Chicago? Even I don't know that one! But...come on, Neal and Mozzie couldn't have **_**always**_** agreed...right? Even friends fight. Maybe this could be a future fic of mine? Anyway, hope you guys appreciated two updates in one day!**


End file.
